Shadow of Vengenace
by shizake uchiha
Summary: In a cruel world where certain ninja vie for ultimate power, a young boy lost among the crowd that is life becomes a target. On a normal day like any other his path is carved for vengeance. He sets out to discover his true strength but more importantly himself. Through all the lands and all the villages he sets out for knowledge, self-insight and the power he was born with.
1. Sunrise

-Sunrise

Every four to five hundred years a hiccup in a person's DNA occurs. This "hiccup" causes them to be able to be in control of all five chakra natures. This type of power can be used to a great extent. The types of jutsu created from this trait are unimaginable. Different combinations and variants that are unthinkable to the common ninja are possible just because of this mutation. Most of the time this happens though, the person is unaware of this and goes on to use only one or two of the natures. Yet when it becomes known to the world that one of these people have been born, others vie for this power and will go out of their way to harm them and harvest this power for evil. This ability is known as Kekkei Dota, more rare than the Kekkei Touta.

The Fog Village is a distant country located far north isolated from the rest of the countries. The Kirikage, leader of the Fog village only has a select few villages in which he has decided to establish trade with. This means the people of the village hardly know anything outside of their own village. The village itself is very vulnerable but with the fog it is nearly impossible to find.

But now our story falls upon someone else. A young boy by the name of Ikari Fukazi is such a person who possesses the Kekkei Dota…

Enough rambling though…let our story begin…

"Do you have another mission again?" Ikari pouts to his twin siblings.

"I'm sorry Ikari, being an ANBU has its pros and cons…" Hitari says slipping on his wolf mask.

"But I wanted to play."

"I'm sorry. I promise, right when we get back we'll do whatever you want. How does that sound?" Kikoro proposes.

Ikari smiles, "Okay. Promise?" he says holding out his pinky.

They both smile back, "Promise." They simultaneously say as they both grab his pinky with theirs.

"Stay safe Ikari. We love you. Now we must go, see you soon." Hitari says walking out the door with his twin sister.

"Stay safe!" The young one yells as they exit the door.

"Ikari!" A voice shouts from the other room.

"Yes father?"

"Its seven o clock."

"Oh uh right father." He complies following his father outside.

"We're going to keep working on your taijutsu, it needs the most work."

"Do we have to? I hate fighting against you…"

"What did I say about complaining…?"

"S-sorry…"

"Now come on."

Both of them walk outside to the backyard. They both take separate sides preparing to train. Zumaku puts up his fists, as does Ikari. Instantly Ikari charges at his dad with his left fist drawn. Zumaku uses his hand to swipe away Ikari's fist and uses his right palm to smack him in the forehead, knocking him down.

"You're dead." Zumaku says.

"Tch…"

"Again. Get up."

"But dad…"

"I said again!"

Ikari reluctantly gets up and goes back to his side. This time Zumaku charges at Ikari. Ikari dodges one fist and blocks another then rolls under his dad's legs. He straightens up and goes to hit his dad with a fist but his fist is driven aside as he's kicked in the side sending him reeling sideways.

"Dead…again." Zumaku states. "One more time, get up."

Once again Ikari goes back to his side. They both charge each other, this time Ikari lands a successful punch to his father's chest who then delivers one of his own which Ikari blocks with his arms. Zumaku kicks at Ikari with his left foot aimed at his head to which Ikari counters with his elbow then uses his father's leg as leverage to deliver a kick to the side of Zumaku's head causing him to stagger.

"Impressive." His father compliments.

Zumaku proceeds to deliver a series of quick multiple punches causing Ikari to constantly block. He then delivers one good punch causing Ikari to fall flat on his back. His father whips out a kunai and puts it to his son's throat ending the fight.

"You've died, three times." Zumaku says, putting the kunai back in his pouch and sighing.

No words come out of Ikari's mouth as he tears up from being overworked and defeated. His father stares down at him and shakes his head before sticking out his hand to help his son up.

"You must always respect your opponent no matter the circumstances." Zumaku comments.

"Yes father."

"Now get inside, dinner should be ready soon."

"Yes father."

Ikari rushes inside and washes up before heading to the kitchen. The sweet savory smell of Oyako-Don* fills the air reminding Ikari that he's hungry. His father sits down and sips on his tea while waiting for the meal. No words are spoken between them and the only sound is the pot boiling the chicken on the stove.

"Do you know when brother and sister will get back from their mission?" Ikari eagerly asks.

"No. The ANBU's business is very secretive they could be gone for years for all we know." Zumaku responds.

"Oh…okay…"

The awkward silence is broken by Mikara setting down the rice, chicken, and egg on the table for Zumaku and Ikari to fill their plates. Ikari's mouth waters at the sight of the delicious food. There's nothing better than home cooking. He waits for his parents to fill their plates before grabbing as much as possible and piling everything on and munching down.

"Your taijutsu is getting better. You need to be better aware when fighting, don't just pay attention to the initial attacks but the limbs that aren't being used. That's how I kept pinning you, you weren't paying attention." Zumaku explains.

"Yes father, I'll keep practicing." Ikari replies.

"Oh honey, why are you so hard on him? He's only 8." Mikara says.

"This world is cruel, he needs to learn how to fight when the time comes. Especially if he were ever to go out into the real world away from the village." Zumaku explains.

"That's what the academy is for. They'll teach him."

"Hardly…"

"Don't mind your father sweetie. He's only tough because he cares about you, trust me."

"I'll keep working hard dad I swear. I want to be just like Hitari and Kikoro!"

"Hmph." Zumaku grunts.

"So Ikari, your birthday is coming up soon do you want to do anything special?" His mother asks.

"I just want brother and sister to come back. I don't like when they leave."

"They'll be back soon sweetie they always do."

"Yeah hehe your right mom."

"Now help with the dishes then it's off to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Ikari takes everyone's empty plates and proceeds to clean the dishes along with his mother. They make small talk and quickly get the job done. Ikari runs off to his room and throws on his pajamas, jumping into bed. His mother comes in and sits on the edge while caressing his short dark brown hair. She looks into his deep hazel eyes and smiles, doting on her son just as a mother does.

"You know your father loves you right? We both love you Ikari."

"I know…I just wish dad wasn't so tough all the time."

"Like I said, it's because he cares about you and doesn't want to see you hurt."

"Yeah. I want to make him happy like brother and sister. I know he's proud of them."

"Don't think you have to become just like them Ikari. Your father will be proud of you no matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise sweetie. Now get some rest." She finishes with a kiss on his forehead then gets up and turns out the lights. "Goodnight my precious boy."

"Night mommy."


	2. Moving Forward

-Chapter 2

Moving Forward

"Ikari Fukazi!" The proctor known as Zakumo sensei calls out.

"Here!" He responds.

"Mirashi Hayte!"

"Here!" A young kunoichi replies.

Ikari loses focus as he zones out while the teacher goes through the list of names. There's not that many people in his class being an isolated village and all. The proctor continues down the list of names until he's finally done.

Zakumo sets down his clipboard and addresses the class, "Ok so today we're going to do a field exercise. When out on the battlefield you're not going to have an unlimited supply of chakra correct? We're going to learn how to use nature to replenish your chakra. Nature energy is all around us and it can be filtered, so to speak, through your body and changed into chakra. Follow me we're going outside."

The class follows the teacher outside as they exit the academy area and follow a path. Another student by the name of Kino walks up next to Ikari.

"Hey Ikari, what's up?" He asks.

"Nothing much Kino."

"What are you doing after class today?"

"Father probably wants to train again. He's been drilling me with taijutsu practice."

"Really? At least your dad trains you. Mine is always away on missions."

"If you want I can help you. I don't think my dad would care if I brought you."

"You mean it? That would be awesome! I'll meet you at your place."

"Sounds good."

"Okay class, listen up!" Zakumo speaks up. "Any piece of nature will work. A rock, a tree, or even a bush will do. Observe."

Zakumo picks up a fairly large sized rock and begins to absorb the nature energy from it. The filtering can be seen as chakra from his hands envelopes the rock. "Simple as that. Now why don't we all give it a try? Go find a piece of nature and show me."

Everyone scatters around splitting off into different groups of friends. Each one picks up some leaves or rocks and begins trying to extract chakra from it. Some give up and begin playing; others go to show Zakumo-sensei, while others practice on their own.

Zakumo walks up to Ikari and Kino and asks, "How's it coming along guys?"

"I think I have it down." Says Ikari as he picks up a rock and begins absorbing chakra from it.

"Wow! Very good Ikari I've never seen any of my students pick it up that quickly. Good job!"

"Thanks!" He says while smiling. "Whoa, what's going on?"

The rock begins to crack, and rumble. Eventually it crumbles apart with small amounts of magma coming out from it. Ikari rips his hand away from it to avoid the molten liquid.

"Oh my…" Zakumo-sensei trails off.

"Zakumo-sensei, what was that?" Asks Kino.

"I…uh…must have been a reaction with the rock's geological makeup and your chakra. Who knows?"

"Oh. Okay!" Ikari happily says.

"Anyways…lets head back for lunch class!" Yells Zakumo.

The class heads back to the academy and into the classroom to grab their lunches. "I'm going to speak with the Kirikage for a moment, so don't go too far. I'll be back shortly." Zakumo-sensei says before exiting the room.

Ikari and Kino find a bench outside and begin eating the lunches their mothers packed for them. Although the sun doesn't come through the fog too often, it's a fairly nice day outside. Not too hot and not too cold but at that perfect temperature that's great for anything.

"That rock was weird huh?" Kino asks.

"Yeah. I wonder what that was all about." Ikari replies, "Oh well."

"You know a lot of things. How is it you learn everything fast?"

"I don't know Kino. I wish I could tell you."

"Hmm. Oh look Zakumo-sensei is back."

The kids throw away their trash, run back to the classroom and take their seats while all the other students gather in. They patiently wait for Zakumo to speak.

"So uh the Kirikage has requested that we cut today short. So uh class dismissed!" The sensei says.

"Bye Zakumo-sensei!" Some of the students yell while exiting the classroom.

"Goodbye kids!" He says while smiling and waving.

Ikari and Kino meet up outside the classroom to talk about their plans, "Well you can come over now if you want. We can train for a little then go to the park." Ikari suggests.

"Okay that sounds awesome! I just gotta go home and tell my mom and then I'll be over."

"Okay see you soon!" Ikari says while splitting up with Kino for the time being.

Ikari makes no waste in time as he rushes home excited to tell his parents his day at school. He arrives at the door, kicks off his sandals and runs into the living room where his parents are sitting, his dad sipping some tea while his mom is in her chair sewing.

"Mom, dad! We got out of school early today." Ikari yells excitingly.

His dad raises an eyebrow, "Oh and why is that?"

"Sensei didn't say why. Just that the Kirikage said so."

"Hmm…odd."

"Oh maybe the Kirikage was feeling generous today." Mikara says.

"Perhaps."

"Oh! Sensei said I did really well today! We did an exercise where we took chakra from rocks."

"Really now? That's good." His father says with no emotion.

"For some reason my rock blew up and some lava or something came out of it. It didn't get on my hands though." Ikari goes on.

"Lava? Are you sure?"

"Yeah it was this red liquid with some rocks in it. At least that's what sensei said it was."

"Interesting…"

"Yeah! So can Kino come over? I told him we could practice taijutsu with him since we got out early. He says his father can never help him out so I figured we could help him.

"Aw isn't that sweet Zumaku?"

"I suppose so. When is he coming?"

"Anytime now."

Zumaku gets up with a grunt and goes outside to stretch and warm up while Ikari waits for his friend to come over. Eventually there's a knock on the door and Ikari opens it up. Kino walks in with a bag of things slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face. Mikara looks up from her sewing and notices Kino.

"Hello Kino. How are you today?" She says with a smile on her face.

"Great Mrs. Fukazi. Thanks!" Kino responds happily.

"You boys are going outside to train right? I'll make some food for when you're done."

"Thanks mom! We'll be outside." Ikari says, walking outside with his friend.

"See you soon."

"Hey Mr. Fukazi!" Kino greets.

"Hello Kino. Ikari told me you wanted some taijutsu practice?"

"Yes sir. My dad doesn't have enough time taking missions and stuff. So any practice is great!"

"I don't mind helping out. I can teach you both a couple of moves I learned back in my ninja days. Set down your things and lets get started."

The three of them begin working intensely hard on taijutsu. They spar against each other and even get a two on one with Zumaku. Time flies by and each of them become exhausted from working hard. It's about three o' clock judging by the suns position seen through the fog. They each work up a sweat and decide to call it quits for the day.

"Great job you two. Kino you're a natural." Zumaku compliments.

"Thanks Mr. Fukazi. You're a great teacher!" He says with a huge grin across his face.

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit. I'm pretty exhausted." Zumaku says, heading inside through the sliding doors.

"Your dad really is a good teacher." Kino says turning to Ikari.

"Thanks. Usually he's tougher on me..." Ikari says. "You hungry?"

"I'm starving!"

They race inside to find fruits and vegetables along with some half tea half lemonade laid out for them. Both begin to munch down and fill their stomachs quickly before laying down in the living room under the fan, cooling down from the training. The day has been great so far and the kids are ready to go out and play soon.

All of a sudden there's a knock at the door, out of the kitchen Mikara yells, "Ikari honey! Can you see who it is?"

"Yeah mom I got it!" He yells back.

Ikari opens up the door to see two jonin, both male standing there. They ask, "Hello. Are your parents home?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

Ikari goes into the kitchen and to his mother, "Hey mom. Two jonin are at the door looking for you."

She picks up a rag and wipes her hands before going to the door and addressing the two ninja. A minute goes by before she sticks her head back in and asks, "Ikari could you wake up your father too? It's important."

"Okay."

Ikari nudges his father awake who sleepily wipes his tired eyes and scratches his head. The young Fukazi tells his father who's at the door before he walks out the door to speak to the two jonin.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Kino wonders.

"I dunno. Probably adult stuff. So what did you bring in that bag?" Ikari shrugs off then asks.

He opens it up and pulls out a few sharp edged kunai and shuriken, "I brought some ninja tools. I thought maybe we could practice with these too."

"Yeah! Why don't we go to the training grounds and throw these around for a while?"

"Okay! Lets go!"

Ikari and Kino open the front door at which all four adults stop speaking and look down at the kids, halting their conversation.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Mikara asks.

"We're going to the training fields to practice our shuriken."

"Okay. Be safe and be home before dinner."

"I will mom. I'll be back soon!"

The kids run off to the training field and begin throwing their assortment of ninja tools at the training posts. They practice that for a while before getting bored and playing ninja instead. Once again, hours go by before Ikari realizes it's about time for dinner.

"Uh oh I should probably be getting home soon. I'll see you tomorrow Kino!" Ikari says rushing home.

"See ya!" Kino yells back.

Ikari makes it home just in the knick of time for dinner. He cleans up quickly and sits down at the dinner table with his mother and father. They eat their meal slowly and don't talk making it an awkward dinner.

Finally Ikari speaks up, breaking the silence, "Training was fun today huh dad?"

"Yeah…" He trails off.

"Kino wants to come over again if that's ok mom."

"Yes honey…" She too distantly replies.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie…just tired." She says as she begins cleaning up the table.

"Need help?"

"No I can do it. Go play for a little."

"O-ok."

Ikari goes off to his room and sits there, confused why his parents are being so distant. One second they were fine and the next they're like this. His thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door followed by it swinging open revealing Kikoro and Hitari standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

"Kikoro! Hitari! You're back!" He screams running across the room and tackling them with a hug. They both catch him and fall back against the wall laughing together. It's a happy reunion as they all get up and sit in Ikari's room listening to him go on about his day. The conversation is endless as all three talk about different things.

"So there we were in cloud territory. We'd been camping out for a good few hours waiting for the target to come by. We're nearly compromised when an unexpected patrol comes across our camp. Luckily we disposed of them before they could alert anyone." Hitari recounts.

"Whoa…I want to become an ANBU just like you guys!" Ikari says loudly.

"Just remember Ikari, you can't tell anyone. Not even mother and father. ANBU business is very secretive especially in our village." Kikoro informs to Ikari.

"I know, I haven't told anyone I promise!"

"Hmm I have an idea…" Hitari says with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hitari…what are you thinking?" His twin sister asks, knowing something is going through his mind.

"I was thinking. Maybe we take Ikari out into the village and teach him how to sneak around. It's a good skill to learn and it's perfect in the village at night with the fog."

"That sounds good but he has school tomorrow Hitari."

"Oh who cares? He might be a little tired but I bet he can push through a little sleepiness. Right Ikari?" He says winking at his younger brother. "So how does that sound?"

Ikari barely contains his excitement as he leaps into the air ready to yell but his sister grabs him and covers his mouth. "The first step to being sneaky is to be quiet. Understood?" She says winking at him too.

"You guys are the greatest ever. I love you." Ikari says.

"Aw Ikari…We love you too. Now lets go." Kikoro responds

"You're going to need this." Hitari says handing him his wolf mask.

"No way! Your wolf mask! But what are you going to wear?"

"I have a few extra ones."

Hitari pulls out another mask as the three of them slip into the cover of the night. They stalk the streets making sure to stay out of sight of the guards that patrol the streets. Hitari and Kikoro show Ikari the basics of staying hidden using shadows and other tricks to keep them selves revealed. They even take Ikari on the rooftops and show him what it's like to use different vantage points to track a target. Ikari hangs around his brother and sister's necks as they leap from rooftop to rooftop showing Ikari the true beauty of the village at night. They laugh, they smile, they bond and have fun while teaching Ikari an important skill. An hour of this goes by before they decide to head back home as not to get in trouble with their parents.

Hitari checks around the outside of the house to make sure no one is awake before they quietly open the door to sneak back in. So it's a surprise when the lights flash on and Zumaku and Mikara are sitting in separate chairs facing the door with glares on their faces.

"Shit…" Says Hitari audibly.

Zumaku who is sitting there, his face tired and dull of any emotion is the first to speak, "Ikari…go to your room. Right. Now."

"Y-yes father…" He complies.

"Hitari…Kikoro. We're going to have a serious talk."

Both the twin's grunt as they take a seat in front of their parents. That's the last thing Ikari sees before he goes to his room and lays in his bed. The sounds of screaming pierce the wall. Ikari picks up on bits and pieces of the argument but tries to block it out by putting his pillow over his head. Eventually he tunes out the argument and falls into a deep, dream filled sleep.


	3. Zero Hour

Chapter 3

-Zero Hour

"Honey…honey…" A voice calls out to Ikari in his dreams. "Ikari…"

"Mumhpphumph."

"Ikari sweetie wake up."

Finally Ikari is nudged awake by his mother who is sitting on the edge of his bed smiling at him. "Ikari, you aren't going to school today honey."

He rubs his eyes and opens his eyes completely awake and says, "Why?"

"The Kirikage wants to preform a few tests on you. It has to do with the rock the other day at the academy."

"The one that had lava in it?"

"Yes sweetie, that one. They're just concerned about your chakra, nothing more to it. So get ready, I made some breakfast."

"Ok mommy."

Ikari takes a shower and gets the tiredness out of his body. He throws on some black shorts and a blank white shirt. Then he runs out into the hallway and sits down at the dining table that has omelets and orange juice laid out for the family. Zumaku enters the room with a newspaper and sits down while eating and reading. He stays fairly quiet with the only sound of the newspaper turning each time he finishes a page. Ikari eats his food quickly and downs his orange juice.

He cleans up his area and then says, "I'm ready to go!"

Zumaku folds his newspaper and gets up with a grunt before getting his wife and waiting at the front door to leave. Eventually his wife comes to the door too and they all exit the door, Zumaku turning around to lock the door behind him. They stroll down the street at a leisurely pace. Various villagers wave at the family as they walk by and some even come up to Zumaku and make small talk with him.

Finally they approach the gray colored Kirikage building. Such a dull color but it's only fitting for the dullness of the village. The family walks to the registrar who immediately approves them and leads them to the Kirikage's office, she leaves them outside the door before heading back to her desk.

"Remember Ikari bow when you enter and address him formally, understood." Zumaku instructs to his son.

"Yes father." He complies.

All three enter the room to which the Kirikage stands up. Zumaku, Mikara, and Ikari all bow, addressing the Kirikage with honor. In the room is Zakumo-sensei and some other ninja Ikari doesn't recognize.

"Hello Ikari." The Kirikage says.

"H-hello Mr. Kirikage." Ikari nervously responds.

"Zumaku, Mikara."

"Hello Taizen." Zumaku greets.

"You don't have to be nervous Ikari. We just want to make sure everything is ok with your chakra nothing more to it." He says with a weak smile.

"Ok. What do I need to do?"

"Zumaku, Mikara, you can take a seat if you'd like. This won't take long."

"Thank you my lord." Zumaku says as he sits down in a chair with his wife.

Zakumo approaches Ikari with a few tiny papers in hand, "Ok Ikari all I want you to do is grab the papers with your index finger and thumb as I hand them to you. That's all." He says.

"Ok Zakumo-sensei!" Ikari says with cheer in his voice.

Zakumo hands him the first paper, Ikari grabs it and it falls to ashes after a few moments. "Whoa! What kind of paper is this?" Ikari curiously asks.

"These are isolated chakra paper. Each one will only react to a specific chakra nature. Lets continue."

Zakumo sticks out another paper and Ikari grabs it. This one bunches up on it's own before Zakumo takes it and hands Ikari another paper. This time the paper rips in half on it's own. The next paper is handed to him and it falls to the ground as dirt. The last paper is given to Ikari and it becomes wet and slouches over.

"Ok Ikari, the test is over. See? Easy." Zakumo says with a half smile.

"Yeah it was easy!"

"Well that's all. We just need to speak to your parents privately and then you'll be free to go."

"Ok! Wait, Zakumo-sensei. If you're here then who's teaching right now?"

"Oh uh the Kirikage said we could have another day off from the academy."

"Oh! Thanks Mr. Kirikage!"

"My pleasure Ikari. Now I must speak to your parents."

Ikari exits the room and sits in a chair while kicking his feet happily. In the other room the Kirikage and Ikari's parents are having a conversation…

"I didn't think it was possible…" The Kirikage begins.

"This hasn't been seen in over one-hundred years. You realize how rare and powerful this is correct?" Zakumo puts in.

"I would if I knew what it was…" Zumaku says.

"It's…the blood trait known as Kekkei Dota. Ten times more rare than the Kekkei Touta." Says Taizen.

"Th-the Kekkei Dota? Im-impossible…my son?" Zumaku stutters as Mikara grabs his arm and leans on him.

"Yes. I have…one scroll on it. You can look at it if you want." Taizen says handing Zumaku the scroll.

"So what do we do?"

"That's up to you. Either nurture the power of keep it hidden from him. The Kekkei Dota requires a lot of training to master. It's a curse and a blessing as people who desire ultimate power will try to harvest it."

"I see. Thank you my lord…" Zumaku trails off.

The couple bow before exiting the room and meeting back up with their son. He looks up at them with a smile before getting up and following them out of the office. The trip home is silent and quick, the family arriving home and separating throughout the house. Of course Ikari doesn't think much of it and goes off to his room to play. Soon enough Hitari and Kikoro arrive home and come into Ikari's room to say hi and hang out with him.

"How was your day Ikari?" Kikoro asks first.

"It was good but weird."

"How so?"

"Instead of going to school I went to the Kirikage's office and had a test done on me. They handed me some paper things and each one did something different."

"Oh you mean chakra paper?" Hitari says.

"I think so."

"Each one reacts differently to each chakra nature. What happened to the one they gave you?"

"They gave me five. One turned to dust…another became dirt, one became wet, one crumpled, and one tore."

"Wait…they gave you five? And all reacted? Strange…"

"I'll be right back." Kikoro says as she gives her twin an odd look and leaves the room.

"So are you guys in trouble from the other night?" Ikari asks.

"Mom and Dad yelled at us pretty hard but we're not in any real trouble. They were just scared for your safety is all little bro." Hitari says ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Heh heh. "

"It's still early in the day, you wanna do some training? We can work more on your sneaking." Hitari says just as Kikoro walks back into the room. "Hey we're going out to train. Wanna join?"

"Nah you guys go ahead. I'm going to take a nap." Kikoro responds.

"Suit yourself. Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Says Ikari energetically.

Ikari and Hitari pack some supplies and head to the training grounds. They practice with shuriken and then go out into the forest to practice sneaking. Hitari stands in the middle of the forest while Ikari has to make it to him without being detected. Surprisingly Ikari succeeds a couple of times. As usual, the day goes by and into the night before they decide to call it quits and head home for the night.

"You know you're a natural Ikari. With the right training you could become an ANBU." Hitari says.

"You really think so? That's my dream. I want to fight alongside you one day big brother." Says a happy Ikari.

"I do think so! I would never lie to you."

"Thanks Hitari. Really."

They smile at each other before arriving at the house. For some reason all the lights are off and there's not a sound as they enter.

"Maybe everyone went to sleep…" Hitari says warily.

Ikari lets out a yawn, "Maybe. I'm going to sleep. Night brother."

"Hold on Ikari…Something's not right."

"Wha-."

Suddenly the lights flash on blinding Ikari and Hitari briefly. A fist connects to Hitari's face sending him careening into the door.

"Hitari!" Ikari screams. "Who are yo-." Ikari stops dead in his tracks to see his father…huffing while his dirty brown hair hangs in front of his face. "D-dad…?"

"Ikari…come here this instant." His father spurts out.

Hitari gets up and steps in front of Ikari with his kunai drawn. "I don't know who you are but you are not touching him!"

Out of the corner of his eye Hitari sees kunai soaring through the air. He ducks then spins around collecting Ikari into his arms and barging out the front door. He begins a terrifying run to the front gate with Ikari trembling in his arms.

"Ikari, you need to calm down. I'm here. Everything is going to be all right. I promise!" Hitari assures his little brother. He looks over his shoulder to see two figures in hot pursuit right behind them. Hitari picks up his feet and kicks his body into overdrive as he attempts to lose the pursuers. "Oh man…where is Kikoro…?"

The gates come into sight and with adrenaline coursing throughout his blood stream; Hitari makes the final dash to the gates. Passing through the gates he makes it into a rocky field of dirt and continues running. He's stopped by a wall of rock coming up right before him causing him to smash into it, dropping Ikari, and falling back. He gets right back up and continues to guard Ikari, preparing for a fight.

He mutters to himself, "There's not doubt about it. That's father's signature jutsu. It really is them…" He lets out a sigh of relief when he notices Kikoro's chakra presence right before she appears next to him.

"Sorry, they must have knocked me out while I was asleep." Says Kikoro as she looks up at the assailants. "M-mother? F-father? But…"

"It's definitely them Kikoro. I…I don't even know what to think."

She turns around and crouches getting on the same level as Ikari, "Ikari, I know this is scary but you need to be strong right now. We're going to get you out of this I promise you."

Ikari gulps and tries to calm himself down while still trembling, "O-ok."

The two figures facing Hitari and Kikoro unleash combined streams of fire and electricity at them. Hitari clenches his face in anger and creates hand-signs, "Earth style: Rock wall!" he yells, planting his palms on the ground. The wall bursts up from the ground blocking the incoming jutsus.

Kikoro moves around the wall shouting, "Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" followed by a dragon that roars as it flies through the air aimed at the parents. Zumaku and Mikara separate as the dragon creates a crater between them. Zumaku glares at his daughter while putting together more hand-signs. Spikes begin to rise from the ground heading right for Hitari and Kikoro.

Kikoro looks at Ikari and yells, "Stay behind the wall!

Ikari huddles up against the wall and puts his head in between his knees as he continues to tremble.

"Earth style: Pillar prison jutsu!" Roars Hitari. Multiple pillars of rock explode from the ground creating a cage of pure rock that traps Mikara and Zumaku. "Got them!" he says with a cocky smile. The ground begins to rumble as an explosion of spiked rocks burst from the prison, freeing the two parents.

At last Zumaku speaks, "I don't want to kill you two. Just hand over Ikari."

"Why?! Why do you want him so badly!?" Hitari roars back at his father.

"Are you blind?! The kid is a godsend!"

"You're not making sense father!"

"We want…his Kekkei Dota…"

Hitari's face goes blank. Kekkei Dota, he's heard that before he thinks to himself. It takes him a second but he finally realizes that the Kekkei Dota is the blood trait of possessing all five chakra natures. And now his parents want to harvest that power? None of this adds up. Why would his parents want to use their own son like this?

"You'll have to go through us first!" Yells Kikoro. "We'll never hand him over! Water style: Violent whirlpool!" The ground begins to rumble and split in certain places. Finally a massive blast of water erupts from the ground right below Zumaku and Mikara. The water falls down like rain for a few seconds before disappearing. Kikoro is left huffing, standing next to her twin brother. "I think…I think I got them Hita-." A spear of rock impaling her through the chest stops her words. Blood gurgles out of her mouth while she exhales her last breath and falls over, staring at Ikari with dead eyes.

"Big sister!" Ikari screams, wailing at the death of his sister.

A jet of water slams Hitari into the rock wall from earlier and knocks the breath out of him. He settles on one knee and looks up to see his mother charging at him while his father heads for Ikari. Hitari quickly gets up and shoves his father out of the way, scooping Ikari into his arms once again.

"We have to go back for Kikoro!" Ikari yells at his brother.

"She's dead Ikari! We have to go!" Hitari manages to say through tears while sprinting for his life.

Ikari continues to wail when his crying is stopped short as he feels his body collide against the cold earth causing him to slide for a few feet before stopping. He trembles as he looks up to see his brother clutching his side and writhing in pain.

"Ikari…agh…r-run!" Hitari spits out.

"No! I can't leave you here!"

"I-Ikari…p-please! Ru-!" Another rock spear explodes from the ground, impaling Hitari in the stomach. Bloods spatters out from his back, some splattering on Ikari. With his last breath Hitari whispers, "Remember…Kekkei Dota…" Passing away with his last words.

Through trembling and tears Ikari scrambles to his feet and sprints as fast as an eight-year-old kid can. The thick fog covers his exit and after sprinting for hundreds of yards he exhausts himself of energy. He comes into a small forest clearing and huddles up against a tree, still afraid of those two monsters that just ripped everything away from him. He shudders uncontrollably and begins sobbing into his arms. He cries throughout the whole night in fear of them coming for him. The pictures of his dead siblings flash in his mind as bright as day. From this day on his path is forever chiseled in the blood of his brother and sister, forever carved in anger, in vengeance, in violence. From this day on he will never know or feel the warmth of love again…


	4. Destination

Chapter 4

-Destination

**7 Years later…**

"Shibaru today is the day." I tell my mentor.

"Well Ikari…It's been a long seven years. You're finally old enough and I hate to see you go but I know it's your destiny."

"Yes. Thank you for teaching me everything. Now I must carve out my own path and kill those two monsters…"

"You've never been the emotional type hm?" Shibaru asks while scratching his blonde beard.

"Not after that day seven years ago. My emotions were sanded down to nothing." I say while closing my eyes.

i" Ikari, I know this is scary but you need to be strong right now. We're going to get you out of this I promise you."/i Kikoro…

i""You'll have to go through us first!"/i I miss them so much…

i"I-Ikari…p-please! Ru-!"/i Blood everywhere…

i" Remember…Kekkei Dota…/i Death…

I clench my fist and stare at it before going back to packing my things. I pull out my map and look over it once more before throwing it in with my other supplies. After preparing my things, I'm ready to go. This day marks the beginning of a long awaited journey.

"Come back and visit sometime eh Ikari?" Shibaru says to me while patting my back. "You've matured into a fine young man. I still can't believe it's been seven years since I took you in. I found you alone in the forest…and felt so bad for you. Ahh but I digress…Good luck on your journey Ikari."

I give him a quick nod before opening the door and stepping out into the fresh sunlight. The picture of the map flashes in my mind and I pull out a compass to head southeast. My first destination is cloud territory. I've still yet to figure out what Kekkei Dota is. Those were the last words my brother told me to remember. I haven't exactly ventured outside this little shack and everyone I've asked has no idea what I'm talking about. I know that Kekkei Touta is the ability to possess three chakra natures so maybe it could be related to that. Who knows, it could be anything.

As I continue venturing through the forest, I turn around to notice Shibaru's shack disappears from my sight. These forests are all too familiar to me but after a few hours of walking, the landscape begins to change from forestland to mountainous. I check my compass and notice it's going haywire. I have to be near the cloud village that means. I see a donkey caravan and head towards the man leading the cart.

"Sir. Do you know where the Cloud Village is?" I ask.

"Who wants to know?" He replies harshly.

"I don't have time for your bullshit. Now I'll ask again, where is it?"

"Why should I tell you? You're an asshole."

I instantly turn around while shaking my head and head back the way I was going. The compass is still going crazy so I decide to pull out my map and look at it. My thinking is stopped when I run into something and bounce back landing on my rear.

"Watch where you're going." The figure and I say at the same time.

"Hn." I grunt while picking up my map and standing back up. "Could you possibly tell me where the cloud village is?" I say, irritated that I haven't found the place already.

As I ask this, the person turns around and faces me. It's a girl with long flowing brunette hair that reaches her legs, white pale eyes, a very suggestive outfit and a headband with symbols resembling clouds around her waist.

"Who wants to know?" She says with attitude.

Ok if someone says that one more time I swear I'll…nevermind.

"If you're not going to tell me then I'll find it myself." I dully say.

"You don't have a headband. Why is that?" She asks curiously.

"What's it to you?"

She scoffs, "Don't give me that attitude."

"Oh you mean the same one you gave to me. Sorry I was just returning the favor."

"You got a lot of nerve!" She says getting up in my face, so close I feel her warm breath on my cheeks.

I give her a neutral look and keep my ground, "Look, either help me or not. It's your choice otherwise I'll find the damn place on my own."

"What's wrong with you?! That's not how you treat a lady." She begins to lean in so close that she falls forward and lands on top of me. Instantly I feel my face get warm and my eyes shoot to the left, avoiding her stare.

She scrambles to her feet, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry…I uh…Hey you're blushing!"

"Look I'll just go now…" I say as I begin to walk around her.

"Now wait a minute. I can help you if you tell me what it's for."

I close my eyes and let out a sigh, "I'd rather not."

"Well then I guess I can't allow you in my village."

"Look I possess a blood trait called Kekkei Dota. I don't know what it is but I need to find out information about it. Please."

"Hmm…It sounds promising but I don't know."

I sigh again, "Look I lost two people close to me over my blood trait. I need to figure out why."

"You don't seem like a menace to the village. So I suppose, but I'll have to keep a close eye on you."

"Deal."

After going up a mountain slope and walking across a plateau for a while we come to what I assume is the village. It sits upon multiple mountaintops with clouds surrounding the entire place. A basin holds the water in like a big bowl accompanied by natural rock formations of columns and arches. The place would be breathtaking if I cared but all I care about is finding out what I need to find out.

"Come on I'll take you to the Raikage." She says, still holding my hand as she leads me.

"You know it would be nice if I knew your name…" I solemnly say.

"Oh my I'm sorry, how could I forget to introduce myself? The name is Rayne Sayomi. What's yours?"

"Ikari Fukazi."

"I like that name Ikari." She says with a big grin. "Now come on."

She leads me through the busy village. People are walking past us and bump into us while carrying on with their business. Shops are conducting trade left and right. The murmur of conversations fills my ears as people go on with their daily lives. My village was never like this…It was never alive and vibrant.

Finally we come to a massive hulking building that overlooks the whole village. I assume it's the Raikage's office and we head on in past the registrar and right up the stairs to his office door.

She lets go of my hand and says, "Ok he's a bit intimidating at first but he's just a big teddy bear."

"Uh. Ok." I say following her into the office.

"Hello A!" She says taking a seat upon his desk.

"Hello Ray-." He stops and eyeballs me before yelling, "Is this an outsider you've brought into our village!?"

"Oh hush. He needs our help."

"What could he possibly need help with?"

"If you're not going to help me at least let me scan your library…" I say.

"Hmph. Very well. But try anything funny and it'll be your head hanging above my desk!" He roars, trying to intimidate me.

"Come on A you don't have to be harsh on the kid. He's had a rough life." Rayne says, sympathizing with me.

"I just don't want any thing to happen, not right now. In fact since you brought him in, you can follow him around."

"Fine. It's better than listening to your hot head all day." She says while sticking her tongue out.

"Why you!" He screams just as the door closes to his office.

We exit the building and make our way towards the library. Since I'm not really in the talking mood it's a pretty silent trip. The library is fairly large and I immediately go to work on searching for the book I need. The girl…or might I say Rayne follows me around looking very bored as I look for what I need. Unsurprisingly I only find one book on the subject and sit down at a wooden desk as I read.

I look up at Rayne who looks bored to death at this point and say, "You can leave you know." I numbly say.

"I would but A would have my ass if he knew I left you to wander the village."

"Suit yourself…"

I shift my eyes back to my book and continue reading on. "The first ninja to ever possess…ever since the second shinobi war…has been known as a legend…" I continue reading and skip past the unneeded information until I finally come across the definition. "Kekkei Dota is the blood trait caused by a mutation in the DNA that allows the body to possess all five chakra natures." I read aloud before shutting the book closed.

"You just found out what it is and you're not happy? Come on this is what you've been looking for." Rayne says.

I give her a blunt look before setting the book aside, "Now I know what I must do."

"Which is…?"

"Who's the strongest ninja in your village?"

"What? Why?"

I push on the desk, sliding my chair back. Then I make for the exit with Rayne following close behind.

"Hey, I asked you a question." She says grabbing my arm and spinning me around.

"You can be a nuisance some times…" I coldly say.

She gives me an offended look, "You sound like someone I know…"

"Unless he's proficient in using lightning release, I don't care." Turning back around for the door.

"You know…I lost someone close to me too."

For some unknown reason I stop walking and turn around to face her. Something…boils up inside me, something deep, something angry. "Are you trying to sympathize with me?" I say accusingly.

"Well…I just know how you feel."

"You know how I feel? You know exactly how I feel?"

"W-well yeah…"

"No. No. Don't you ever say you know how I feel. You don't know what it's like to lose two people you cared for your entire life. Who nearly taught you everything you knew. Who loved you so much that they would die for you and then have them ripped away in an instant. No, you do not know how I feel at all."

"You know what Ikari? How about you fuck off. You have no right to tell me what I know and what I don't know. You don't know the real me so how about you shut the hell up before you judge me!" She screams back, slamming the door on the way out.

I look around and notice everyone in the library staring at me so I exit the library too. Glancing around outside, I see no trace of Rayne. I shake it off and decide to find my own way around. The Raikage had a huge chakra signature so I guess I'll head back to him. Once again I make it into the Raikage's building and head back into his office. As I arrive his face turns into that of a bull's as he slams his palms on his desk and grits his teeth. The pure force is enough to shake the ground a bit. This guy must be strong.

"I leave you alone for fifteen minutes…and you decide to cause a scene like that in my village?! I could hear her scream from up here! Now you have two choices: A. You get out of my village this instant or B. I drive your head so deep into the ground you come out on the otherside of the world!" He says trying to keep his rage down.

"Sir, if you will please let me explain."

He puts his hand up, "I don't want to hear it. Choose right now because I'm getting pissed."

"Sir. Seven years ago my older brother and sister were murdered right before my eyes."

He puts his hand down, deciding to listen to my story.

"By my own parents…"

He sits down in his desk, putting his hands under his chin.

"Hmph. Go on…"

"All because I possess a blood mutation…The Kekkei Dota."

His eyes go wide and his jaw drops all at the same time, "K-kekkei Dota. That hasn't been heard of in…"

"I know, a long time. All I'm trying to do is perfect each chakra type so I can have the power to kill those two…Now I'm sorry I burst out at your…"

"Daughter."

"D-daughter. I'm not used to anyone trying to empathize me and I don't take it well."

"I'll make a deal with you. You apologize to her and do something nice for her and I will let you train with us."

"Wh-what?"

"What? Have you never done anything nice for anyone?"

"Well I uh…" I sigh, "A deals a deal. I'll do it."

"You seem like a nice kid. Don't disappoint me. Don't worry I won't speak of your situation to anyone else." He finishes, going back to his paperwork.

I walk back outside and try to locate Rayne. At this point she could be anywhere so I decide to begin my journey for the girl. I walk around the village aimlessly, half hoping she just magically shows up and half not caring. After an hour of wandering around the village I find myself at a park and look who just happens to be sitting on a bench alone…so I approach her with my hands in my pockets.

"Hey…" I say.

"What the hell do you want…?" She numbly says.

I stand there awkwardly before scratching my head and saying, "Look I don't know how these things work and I'm not much of a people person. But for what it's worth…I'm sorry and I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner…"

She pushes her hair out of her face and looks up at me, "I guess I can go to dinner with an ass like you and I accept your apology." She playfully says. "So where are you taking me?"

"I uh…I have no idea. I'm new here, remember?"

"I'm just teasing you. I'll show you. I guess you need a place to stay too huh? You can crash at my place."

"Thanks…"

She gets up energetically as if nothing happened and proceeds to lead me to her place of residence. I walk in to her apartment to find a fairly tidy place. Not much to it besides a couch, T.V., kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom.

"You can watch something while I get dressed. I figured since it's getting pretty late already we could grab an early dinner." She says as she walks into her room.

"Yeah."

I flip through the channels and find absolutely nothing so I decide to just turn it off and wait for her to get ready. I'm not lying when I say that it took her two hours to get ready. Finally she walks out wearing a black kimono like dress trimmed with red along with some other designs.

"You look…decent." I say, attempting at a compliment.

" Um…Thanks. Lets get going."

I look down at my clothing; I don't see anything wrong with it…but whatever. I just want to get this over with so I can get on with my main objective. We exit her apartment and I let her lead the way to whatever restaurant she's decided. I find myself in front of a small little restaurant with the smell of food wafting out of the front. We enter and quickly grab a booth when the waiter comes with some water and lets us look at the menu. I'm not exactly feeling hungry so I decide on some egg drop soup.

"I'll have the Oyako-Don." She orders, snapping something in my mind.

Mother's Oyako-Don…

"I-is something wrong Ikari?"

"N-no…nothing.

" Um S-so what can you tell me about your village? I never caught where you were from."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh. I'm sure it was a nice village though."

"Sure…"

"Did you have any siblings."

"Heh. They were the greatest…" I say while pushing my soup around and staring at it. "Always looking out for me…always caring for me…"

She puts two and two together, "Ikari…" She says placing a hand on mine. "They sound like the most amazing siblings ever. I'm sure they were so proud that they had you as a younger brother."

I move my hand away, "Thanks…"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"I don't really notice…"

"You're so quiet and reserved with dark intentions. I want to unlock the real you."

"Kind of weird for someone you just met…"

"I know but I want to help you Ikari."

"I can do it myself."

"Not without me to teach you lightning techniques."

"Hm?"

"I live in this village, what? You don't think I know lightning release?"

"I never really thought about it."

"Well I could show you a thing or two."

"Interesting."

"You haven't touched your food. Are you ok?"

"I'm not that hungry…I see you ate your food."

"Ha! I was starving!"

"Hn."

"It's getting a bit late don't you think? We should head back."

"I suppose."

I pay for the bill which is the right thing to do I think. Shibaru said something about that one time but I wasn't exactly paying attention. The nightlife of the village is definitely a change from the day. The lights hurt my eyes and give me a headache so I throw on the hood to my cloak and make it a goal to get back into the apartment as quick as possible while keeping my head down. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Rayne give me an almost sad and worried look but I ignore it. We make it to the apartment and just as she goes to unlock the door she stops and turns to me.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking me out tonight…it was really sweet for someone like you." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek, "You have great potential, you just need to unlock it."

Once again I feel my face get really hot and I notice Rayne giggle at it. I'm not used to affection like this at all so it's so foreign to me when I have to deal with it. She unlocks the door, goes into the closet and comes out with a handful of blankets and pillows.

"You'll have to sleep on the couch, I hope you don't mind."

I shrug, not caring at all. She sets up the couch for me and smiles before heading into her room for a second and coming back out wearing pajamas. "If you need anything just holler."

I nod and sit on the couch while kicking off my sandals, taking off my shirt and lying down, exhausted from today. "Goodnight Ikari." I hear her say from her room.


End file.
